hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2039 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2039 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2039 and ended November 30th, 2039. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2039 Atlantic hurricane season was a Semi-Active Season, which had a late start, with Tropical Storm Ana forming on August 1st, and ended with Tropical Storm Henri dissipating on November 2nd. The Resulting Season was due to a Moderate-Strength El Nino, even then, the season ended up seeing 9 Depressions, 8 Named Storms, 3 Hurricanes and 1 Major. Hurricane Erika was the Strongest storm of the season, reaching 120 mph (195 km/h), while the most Destructive storm of the season was Hurricane Claire. Also, the United States was hit by Four Tropical Cyclones during the course of the season: Ana, Bill, Fred and Henri, with Florida suffering the most hits. In All, the season collectively caused $290 million (USD) in Damage and Killed 30 Storms Tropical Storm Ana Main article: Tropical Storm Ana (2039) Tropical Storm Bill Main article: Tropical Storm Bill (2039) Hurricane Claire Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Erika Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Depression Seven Main article: Tropical Depression Seven (2039) Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2039 till:01/12/2039 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2039 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/08/2039 till:05/08/2039 color:TS text:Ana from:02/08/2039 till:05/08/2039 color:TS text:Bill from:31/08/2039 till:14/09/2039 color:C2 text:Claire from:02/09/2039 till:06/09/2039 color:TS text:Danny from:10/09/2039 till:26/09/2039 color:C3 text:Erika from:22/09/2039 till:27/09/2039 color:TS text:Fred from:30/09/2039 till:01/10/2039 color:TD text:Seven barset:break from:20/10/2039 till:26/10/2039 color:C1 text:Grace from:31/10/2039 till:02/11/2039 color:TS text:Henri bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2039 till:01/07/2039 text:June from:01/07/2039 till:01/08/2039 text:July from:01/08/2039 till:01/09/2039 text:August from:01/09/2039 till:01/10/2039 text:September from:01/10/2039 till:01/11/2039 text:October from:01/11/2039 till:01/12/2039 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2039 season, The name Claire was used for the first time in 2039. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 20th, 2040, the name Bill was officially retired Due to a special request from Daytona, FL. It was replaced by Ben for the 2045 season. -The List for 2045- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2039 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Disasters